Midnight City
by RunninOnCrazy
Summary: Known as a city that never sleeps, he didn't want to have a reason for him and his son to stay there or calling it home. She just wanted to repair the crazy life she once lived for herself and her daughter. Then Phil Brooks and AJ met. They could turn into a traditional NYC romance, if only they could survive the drama the big apple brings.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello New York City. It's now 2pm, and it's a nice day here in the circle of this sleepless city. Wet and chilly from the snow storm we had yesterday, but today seems a little with some cool breeze and sunlight all day. But hey, It's better than watching Colt Cabana model a speedo to the beach!" Everyone in the radio studio laughed as the man continued to talk. "It's a brand New Year so Happy 2017, everybody." A few whistles and claps filled the room at that proclamation. _

"_Man, I tell ya, I can't wait for Spring to come and summer to follow. Perfect time to paint the town any color you want, or to find somewhere else to go in the Big Apple. Little Maria Red Riding Hood has a full rundown of things to do here in the city; DJ Kofi spins the hottest hits in the world for you to jam to, and the Cabana man has entertainment news that will shock and awe you._

_And then you have me, the man you dream of being and being with after hours. We have three hours together, lots to talk about, and a ton of music to listen to. Embrace the stack of papers left to finish, run out of class and head bang to this new Shinedown track. This is Cult of Personality radio on Sirius XM 216. I'm your fearless leader, your savior, the voice of the voiceless and your favorite, CM Punk."_

* * *

'Turn Left…Turn….recalculating…'

"Recalculating? _Cén fáth_?" The yelling and cursing made the two other people in the car wince, watching their orange-haired companion slam his fist in frustration against the wheel of his Cadillac CTS. "I thought having a built in GPS would be better!"

"Well, baby, I told you to use the accurate address and not just the street number." Hearing this, the man0 sighed, turning his head to his wife as she raised her eyebrows with a smile. "But it would have told you to stay on the main road like we did right?" she taunted.

"Do ya have to bring that up every time?"

"You mean the fact that you love driving your new baby so much that you wanted to zig zag your way through the Avenues? Yes, I do."

"Guys!" April Jeanette, known to her close friends as AJ, yelled to them to her hands up in annoyance. Both Kaitlyn Bonin and Stephen Farrelly, sometimes referred to as 'Sheamus' due to his ginger look and Irish lineage, turned to their petite friend as she huffed with a tight, annoyed smile. "You two promised to act like a normal, married couple today."

Kaitlyn smacked Stephen's chest lightly as the light turned green, causing him to drive on and actually listen to the GPS with a smile. "We don't have all day to show off, so go to the house," she commanded. He nodded, heading in the direction it told him, and then he grabbed her hand to kiss it. "Annnnnd now I love him again," she chimed with a huge smile.

"And I loved yer arse in those jeans today," he mumbled while grinning wolfishly as he took a peak at her tush, putting on a playful satisfied smile as April shook her head glaring.

"Well, it _is_ a nice one," Kaitlyn added with a hint of arrogance. "And it's taken care of by the classiest guy in the world." Stephen responded by grabbing one of her toned and powerful thighs, giving it a squeeze while they decided to steal kisses while driving, April just started at the couple in confusion.

"Do you _always_ talk like that to each other?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Even though they argued more than hockey fans did drunk, Kaitlyn and Stephen stuck it out for six years. Now, Kaitlyn finally had a shiny rock and wedding band on her finger to officially flaunt and show off the love and appreciation that Stephen had for her, and the commitment that would continue for years to come. AJ was more than happy for her friends and hoped to have a relationship like theirs again someday, especially in light of what had happened which helped facilitate this current conundrum.

"Hey, we're finally acting married. Relax shorty," Kaitlyn grinned while studying the beautiful enormous brownstones and townhouses on the arriving block with a smile. "Boy, the Upper West Side is so beautiful. I bet there are a handful of single, hot men with money, dogs, cute features, that sort of thing."

"Kaitlyn, please…not now. It's not funny," AJ retorted as she looked down, frowning as she thought of the situation surrounding her.

"Sorry, April. But, this is the point of moving. Tampa was nice but you love the city, and New York is where it's at. I'm going to help you as much as possible and so will Stephen. Nick would have want what's best for you and being in a new environment is good," Kaitlyn assured.

AJ responded by saying, "Dating someone with a stick in his rear end is the complete opposite of the best." Kaitlyn gasped, rolling her jaw in shock, while Stephen just snorted and exhaled with an entertained grin for his sharped tongue spunky friend.

Once the car stopped, AJ glanced at the big brick building with a wide eyes and a huge smile, knowing this place in the city would be good enough for her to call home from now on.

"This is it; 302 West 85th Street. Hopefully, everything is complete here." AJ slowly got out of the car and wrapped her jacket around herself snuggly, smiling optimistically at the surroundings. The stoop was covered with ice and snow, the trees in the Central Park area still without much green, and the people quickly moving to the beat of their own sound. This was it. This was the house made for just for her to live in.

She had only worked in the area before, but now she wanted to settle in as a resident in the Upper West. Doing it alone would be hard, so she got more excited when her closest friends who already resided in the big bright city decided to help as well.

Soon, a raven hair woman dressed in a black dress and high heels walked towards them and opened the gate with a planner and a huge ear to ear smile. Kaitlyn plastered on her most contrived of fake smiles as the woman walked up to her. "Kaitlyn!" the lady greeted in her heavy Lithuanian accent.

"Hello, Aksana." The two women greeted each other with cheek kisses, AJ rolled her eyes and predicted to be perky as Stephen laughed; knowing that Kaitlyn always hated Aksana for being, in her view, a selfish, sharped mouthed, mirror hogging, stuck up bitch. But in a city as big as New York, it was still hard to avoid people. "You look good," she forced herself into saying, her true feelings being hidden under feigned sincerity.

"Not as good as you, my dear. I love the hair! And my, my, Stephen. Hello!"

Stephen held his hand out as Aksana gloated more. "You looked amazing on the cover of Men's Fitness this month."

Kaitlyn snickered as Aksana tried to butter them up, completely ignoring AJ and kissing her ass continuously. "Thanks. John told me the reconstructions on this here house were all finished and that we could come see it. The original owner of the property would like to move it here. You remember AJ, don't you?"

Askana leaned over and saw AJ, giving her an anxious smile as she clapped her hands together. "Wow. I had no idea this house was owned by someone like you." AJ nodded with a tight smile and Aksana smiled back. "Yes, I do indeed remember little AJ…"

"I make up for my lack of height with class and knowledge. I can't say the same for you, Aksana. And it's _Ms. Mendez_ to you," AJ snapped as Kaitlyn grinned in satisfaction. She vaguely remembered Aksana as the annoying friend in the circle that turned out to be another phony to Kaitlyn. AJ couldn't stand that, and she didn't want to be friendly with the woman who said horrible things to her.

"And it's great you do, because April wants to see her house. And the renovations better be great or somebody is going back oversees with a hand print on her face and an empty bank account," Kaitlyn injected firmly and Aksana just kept smiling while she took it.

"Anything for my favorite clients. Follow me."

"She learned to be defensive and strong minded from you, lass. I love it," Stephen stated as Kaitlyn snickered.

"I can't wait for you all to see all the work. When your husband gave us the designs, we started all the work right away. We made this townhouse more modern and private. So we completed it perfectly. AJ, for a woman like you, this house is great. I look at you and I think…"

"Aksana, I appreciate the flattery, but I'm not in the mood right now. I just flew in, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and these two are going to fuck like rabbits while I sleep in the guest room. I want sleep, food and to make sure I'm not staying in that room when I move to this city. I know how private, beautiful, huge and modern this house is because I drew the layout, so just open the fucking door and show me," AJ rambled out as Kaitlyn snorted and Aksana stood shocked, then snapped back on her smirk and led them into the house quickly.

"See, I told ya she would love it. She's smiling." Stephen gloated while entwining his hand with Kaitlyn. AJ studied the house with a bright grin once the door opened. The place felt like more of a huge family townhouse with nice carpets, wooden floors, and solid white and brick red walls. The dining room, living room were separated from the kitchen, family and sitting room. She walked upstairs to see more bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor. A master suite and the master bedroom took up the third floor. It had a lot of space with a walk in closet and a private bathroom. It was exactly what she had envisioned and she loved it.

"They just finished up right?" Stephen asked as AJ walked back down, seeing Kaitlyn wave for her to come out back.

"Yes. The inspector gave it the green light and the power has been connected. There's lots of outdoor space out back, a rooftop deck with gorgeous skyline and park views, and full walk out basement with wet bar and fireplace towards the outdoor patio." They followed the girls while they squealed at the room.

"It's perfect," Kaitlyn praised while smiling with AJ.

"It's great. Just how I designed it to be," AJ sighed out with agreement.

"Your master bedroom has stairs to the kitchen and the main rooms. So we can turn the family room into a play room and the biggest one will be a kids' bedroom," Kaitlyn described.

"A play room?"

"For you. I watched you live like a Marvel-loving, Xbox-playing nerd. I've stepped on enough controllers and heard enough virtual shooting to know that is your sure-fire habit. If you're going to continue it, you need a safe cave so that others won't have to stare at." AJ just giggled sarcastically at her while she continued to change the blue print of the space. Stephen wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulder and she glanced up.

"You can finally move in and pay the bills on it. Just like you planned to do," he reminded her.

"Did everyone at the King's table approve this? It's a dollar away from being a five million dollar home," she sassed and Stephen let out a soft laugh. "I could just sell it and let someone else move in."

"Nope. It's your house. So you should take it." Stephen turned to Aksana, who just shut down when he winked. "It's not a problem is it?"

AJ rolled her eyes while Aksana laughed nervously, falling for Stephen's charm. What a sucker. "Not at all. I already arranged the paperwork and it's ready for you right now. I'll have it taken off this one market."

"I can't do that. It's too much," AJ relented while looking around still.

"AJ, we settled you in already. With John coming to the Giants, he wants to keep an eye on you."

"Great, the continuous ongoings of the AJ watch will never end," she muttered sarcastically. "I don't need anyone babysitting me anymore. I'm healthy and I'm fine."

"We know that," Stephen replied. "Doesn't stop us from doing it." He squeezed her as she chuckled. "We have your back, lass."

"I know but…"

AJ tried to object but Kaitlyn posted a hand up. "No objections. You want to get back to work and I want to help." AJ nodded as Kaitlyn cheered. "It'll be fun being in New York, I suppose," she surmised with a small shrug.

"You're on your own for the first time. Plus, we're proud of you and how far you've gotten these past few months. Your books have been selling like hotcakes and your career is going great. You left to better yourself and nailed your recovery. We just want to keep helping and give your dream house back at the same time." Stephen added, pouting with Kaitlyn as AJ sighed.

"If not for you, AJ, then at least do it for your daughter," Kaitlyn reminded as AJ looked down with Stephen gently placing his hand her back. She held back her tears and Kaitlyn did it also, smiling with him as AJ finally nodded an agreement.

"Okay. Fine. But I need everything to be safe here." They all nodded together while A.J. turned to Aksana.

"I'm moving in," AJ exhaled, making Kaitlyn hug her and Stephen smile widely. "So... now that it's all settled, can we grab a bite to eat and some hot chocolate now?"

"Totally. I'll tell Alicia to come by and look at the rooms for an idea on how to decorate. And Layla will meet us downtown for lunch. After that, we can go furniture hunting," Kaitlyn listed off as she gushed more. "I can't wait for Dulce to see her new home. All her aunties and uncles are going to make sure nothing ever happens to you two here. She'll love it here," she cooed softly with her hand they followed Aksana out the door and back to the streets.

AJ was not only happy that this reboot of her life was already off to a great start, but lucky that she and her daughter had great people helping her along the way.

* * *

"Punk, this place is amazing," Amy bragged with a huge grin as they strolled through a beautiful red brick four bedroom single family home near Central Park. "I mean, you have a living room, dining room, family room _and _a nice office. "

"It's going to be in the Hall of Fame for Man Caves when it's all said and done," he expressed while the Realtor followed them outside, and into the wet and well-lit penthouse patio.

"So you can take this floor and Colt can take the apartment below you since that's one bedroom," Amy suggested. "This patio is so perfect. You were right about the streets and you can see the skyline from this view."

"Yeah, I know," was his quick retort. As they viewed at the house from the outside, Punk sighed, pulling his sunglasses over his head and he glanced to his phone. "The Upper West side seems so uptight. Old money and stick up and what now." he queried.

"It's fantastic here. Crime rate is low; no registered sex offenders and there hasn't been a home invasion is the community. It's right next to Central Park West, as well as all major MTA train and bus terminals, West Side Piers and many great parks. All the private schools are at least two miles over. and, there is Central Park," the realtor explained descriptively.

"Phil." Amy tapped him and he turned to her, rolling his eyes and pulling his Cubs hat up a little. "This place is gold. We've seen ten townhouses, single family homes and condos in the city and those look like over priced cabins compared to this one. Six thousand four hundred square feet on one floor. Without the stairs, its simalar to your place your house in Chicago."

"I know, Amy," he stressed and ran his fingers over his head as Amy frowned. Something was rubbing her best friend the wrong way.

"Can you give us a moment?" she waved the man away and pulled Punk to the side. "What happened? Was work okay?"

"Yeah, things with the station and the show are great. I'm fine…"

"Except that you aren't. You've been acting crabby lately. Is the team having a hard time dealing with the move?"

"No, Maria's the one who actually picked out this place," he stated and Amy shook her head in confusion. "She's moving on Central Park West with Mike and that noticed this for sale."

Amy was starting to get annoyed. "So what the hell are we doing here? Do you have to drop off the bag of money in person? What's the problem?" she asked.

Punk rolled his eyes and took a seat near the fire pit, lifting his shoulders as he sat. "He let go of my hand."

Amy shook her head and gave him a confused stare. "What… who Marco?"

"Yes," Phil sighed as he rambled on with a small slunk pout, looking completely distraught. "I went to drop him off with Kofi for the first time and…he just let go. He didn't cling to my leg or give me some creepy sob and frown. Lex had the new Donkey Kong Jungle Smash on that stupid Kinect system so once he saw that…he forgot all about me."

"C'mon, he didn't forget about you."

"But he will, Amy." He looked up and Amy gave him a soft chuckle. "I mean, if it's not a game, it's going to be something else. Soon it will be a car, his phone or friends, or even worse... a _girl_." Punk trailed on with disgust in his eyes as Amy sat next to him.

Amy noticed Phil's body language and pouting when Marco was discussed. For someone who wasn't ready to enter fatherhood, Punk become very devoted to it, and he would move heaven, earth and all the planets needed to make Marco happy. He had been handling his single dad duties the best way he could, so to see his son pulling away to become a little independent really scared him. That and being in a new city with a new job and in the spotlight made him nothing but paranoid. And as his BFF, Amy knew she needed to make him feel better about it.

"He's letting go. It's a good thing. Means that all the moving you have done hasn't made him as closed off as you were, and he's ready to be independent."

"I know," he nodded as she looked at the sun fall in the sky. "I just want everything to be right for him here. A lot can happen in four years for us and not being in Chicago is a huge change for him. I don't even know if I'll be staying here long but I don't want him living in a hotel all his life."

"Well, he has us. I'm going to make sure everything goes perfectly if you guys mess up. I mean, I even though I'm pregnant with Adam's kid, I'll try to kick an ass or two should anyone touch my godson," She admonished and Phil smiled, leaning on her as they admired the house.

"This place is really kick ass. But still, it's nothing like Chicago."

Amy rolled her eyes with a smile as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say. "Since Colt, Maria and Kofi are here with us; maybe I can actually help them find a girlfriend for you. Living in this home alone does sound pretty sad," she rambled on while he laughed.

"We'll see about that, Ames," he groaned. "Well, 298 West 85th street, looks like I should get use to calling you home for now." And with that, he stood up and walked back into the house, waving one of the Realtors over.

"Let's see about a pirate feel in the kid's bedroom. He's obsessed with that," He suggested with a smile. Amy all the while smirked on as they kept taking a tour of the new Brooks house.

**Hey Girls and Guys, I'm back again. And I've gone AU this time. Main Pairing is AJPunk of course with others coming into play. I know my last story was a hit yet tragedy was it's main focus, so I decided to get this romantic one out of my system before I return to the WWE universe again. I won't be doing too much footnoting, trying not to take away from the story. I am on Tumblr now: gonewiththewinfab. If you have anything to talk about with me, story or WWE related, just hit me up there and follow me. I hope you all love it, I put my brain to work on this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The next chapter is where Punk and AJ meet...and it's in the most heart wrenching close call possible.

Tell then, Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

"_OK. Please tell me Big E brought that for her."_

"_Actually, I did." _

_AJ rolled her eyes as she picked up the child from off the floor in her room. The one year old was dressed in New York Jets gear with a little hat and a matching green Converses on her tiny feet. She matched her parents perfectly for game day. "Dulce Anna is happy with it. Look at her. Look at you, you and mommy look so cute in green," Dolph gushed as Dulce gave them a prefect toothless smile. _

"_Boy, you're such an ass kisser," came the snide response from her as he walked across the room. AJ smirked as Nick took his daughter into his arms and cradled her softly as she placed her head on his chest._

"_Oh, come on babe, don't be jealous," he muttered to her. _

"_Jealous? Nick, I'm far from it," AJ retorted. _

"_Oh, well. At least someone is happy today," Nick added on while he scrunched his face playfully and the gurgling child. _

"_I am happy. And I'm so excited that you're here to be with her," AJ replied as she picked up the baby bag and the car seat so they could leave the house._

"_Well, we got what we wanted a little too early but she's here, and she is as perfect as I thought she would be," he cooed while Dulce started yawning. "I mean, who doesn't want a daughter that sleeps, plays around, smiles, and eats without any problems?"_

"_I bet it's a father's delight," AJ joked as Nick placed the toddler in the car gently, talking to her and as she started fussing a little, then settled her in and kissed her forehead. "What if this is all too much for us Nick? I mean, I know Vickie's gone, but we have a lot to work out and…"_

"_I know." He lifted her head with his fingers and gazed at her with a smile. "Positive outcomes only. I told you how sorry I am about everything. So I'm going to make up for it ten times over if I have to, starting with the house. People don't know shit about us so as long as we block them out, we'll be okay babe." AJ nodded and he smirked for her. "You know, this whole raising a kid in New York thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually kind of fun." _

"_Really?" she asked with a tilted head and a seductive smile. "And why would that be?" _

"_Because she makes you happy, she makes me happy…" he placed a kiss on her cheek. "…And she's happy with people like Sheamo, Zack, Layla and Kaitlyn as Aunties and Uncles…" one on her neck. "And once she spends time with your family down in San Juan, we get to finally…doing __**it**__." he growled as she moaned, pressing her lips against his for a passionate kiss._

"_You are really happy babe. So am I."_

"_Are you kidding? It's all for you two. I'll do whatever you guys want." Nick moved her glasses off and some of her long brown hair from her face, admiring the beautiful little firebomb he married with a soft grin. "I'd do whatever you want. I love you, and I love her. Nothing is going to ruin this..." _

* * *

AJ rose up with a small groan and a hand on her wavy dark brunette hair, feeling the cool winter draft travel into the room and hearing quiet commuter noise out the windows. She shook her one of many dreams off as she slowly got up and glanced out her bedroom window. She saw all the people walking around and talking, enjoying the day. Today, all her things would fill up this huge house and as the first day of moving occurred, she was starting to like the place already.

After taking a warm shower and getting into a comfortable outfit, she picked up her phone to text her family and check on other little Diva in her life while walking downstairs. She glanced around while running her hands through her long locks. "Good morning, _Señor _Nacho," she yawningly moaned, rubbing her pet Chihuahua on the stomach, who groaned in satisfaction as she snickered. "You ready for the day? We have tons to do."

As Nacho jumped up and joined her around the house, she glanced around to see nothing but wrapped furniture and boxes fill her halls and her rooms. The clock read 8:58, which meant coffee needed to be brewed for the day ahead.

Her phone chimed and smiled at the text that read 'She wants to see you.' Her heart started to flutter as she ran for her iPad, calling and eagerly waiting for them to pick up through face time. Once there, she saw Ryan, her brother-in-law, and a little long haired brunette sitting on his lap. Her smile was so bright and her bright blue eyes lit up when she saw her mother. _"Hi Mommy!"_

"Hey, honey!" AJ beamed as Dulce and waved to the camera with her. "Ryan, how are you?"

"_I'm great. We're doing pretty good. Dulce wanted to talk to you before I took her out for the day." _AJ gasped with her daughter while clapping. _"And she has something to show you." _

Dulce yanked at the corner of her mouth to expose the gap to her mother. "You lost another one?" she enquired.

"_She actually pulled it out last night,"_ he said and AJ winced as Dulce nodded.

"_I wanted the tooth fairy to come early. And she did! I got twenty dollars this morning."_

"That's…really extreme honey, but that's good she did come." AJ observed at how vibrate her daughter acted, and how it just made her miss her little carbon copy so much more.

As tradition, AJ always sent Dulce to Nick's family every time she left for town for business. Dulce loved her family and AJ never wanted to break the tradition, so she let her daughter stay with the family in Florida a little longer, giving her plenty of time to move things in and settle the house for her. Dulce had traits of her dad, what with being very charismatic, amusing and social around people just to get a reaction. She had a heavenly aura of innocence, but was also very witty and liked to talk a lot, two things she picked up from her mother.

"_How's the new house coming along?"_ Ryan asked. _"I bet you crashed out after moving out. Is everything good?"_

"It's perfect here. They just finished painting three days ago. I put boxes in the right rooms yesterday and took a tour of some schools here for her. That was a bust, but Kait's going to help me out more during the week. Today, we're opening everything and setting up all the rooms."

"_Do we have a Super Hero room, mommy?"_ the precocious little girl asked.

AJ laughed. "Yes Dulce. Alicia is decorating a Wonder Woman room just for you." Dulce then screamed in glee, not just from happiness of finding out about her new room, but also in reaction from Ryan digging his fingers into her sides as he tickled her. AJ added, "It's just like you asked."

"_I can't wait to see Auntie Kaitlyn and Uncle Zack and Uncle Sheamus and Auntie Layla, and Nacho."_ She rambled on and on as AJ just started in amusement. _"I can't wait…to see you mama. I miss you."_

AJ pouted and felt tears in her eyes. "I know; I miss you too honey. But it's only for one hundred days."

"_100 days and counting," _Dulce nodded as AJ pointed the number tattoo on her wrist.

"_Okay, we have to go. But we will call you tonight before we have dinner," _Ryan promised as everyone waved to her.

"_I love you, mommy."_

"I love you too, Dee Dee." Dulce blew her a kiss through the screen, which was returned lovingly as AJ blew one back before waving bye to them. After giving Nacho some breakfast and writing a grocery list, she bit her lip and started looking at photos of her and her daughter again, taking a walk down the yard and trying to cheer herself up.

It all seemed surreal. She loved the city and called it the city that made her a tougher woman. She knew Nick as the 'it' guy of the city. He made tons of friends because of his fun personality, kindness, and his strange obsession with making himself look better than the person next to him. Those were the things that made her fall for him.

In college, they bummed into one another and the rest flowed. Even when he won the role of a lifetime, being casted in the live-action movie adaptation of the hit animated series _Archer_, with his character not actually being originally on the show, but instead being created from the writings and pitches by the writers and producers of the film through vast influences. The character was referred to as the brash and arrogant Dolph Ziggler, the guy who thought of himself to be a "Show-Off", who was cocky and full of himself, and who would always try his best to steal everything, whether it be the center of attention, the biggest and brightest spotlight, or even your girlfriend.

Nick, however, was completely different from the character that made him famous. April would be the first to tell you that, as he was the only guy who ever treated her right and made her embrace her wild, passionate side. He accepted her, no matter how different she was from everyone.

Then the unthinkable happened: Nick died.

When Nick passed away, everything seemed to crumble around AJ as she felt her world completely shatter around her. She closed herself off, kept Dulce close and sheltered. But her friends and family didn't let her stay alone, and told her to come to a place where she would always have support and love: New York City.

She missed Nick every single day. She felt alone without him. In the city, with all the people who want to help her through it all, she didn't feel that way anymore. Luckily for her, she still had a little girl that loved her and brightened up her day when no one else could.

She hummed while opening a few boxes that were labeled _'Photos'_, smiling as she saw a Polaroid photo of her and Dolph at a party, slow dancing with Dulce clinging lovingly to his leg. At the bottom of the photos, words were scribbled on it. The phrase was, _'The Perfect Example of Family'_ written in cursive handwriting. She was going to embrace this city. For her daughter, and for herself.

* * *

"It sucked that bad, huh?"

"I wasn't turned on, and neither were the other woman in the theater. So yeah, I would have to say that Dave Bautista as a good guy lover boy sucked major monkey nipples." Phil threw his head back with laughter as he had a brunch style breakfast with his fellow radio colleagues in a Upper West Side bakery. "I can't believe it's not a straight to DVD release."

"Come on, man. Cut the guy some slack. It's a comeback film," Colt Cabana pleaded with a facetious smile as Punk just snickered. "You can be a real ball buster, Maria."

The bright blue eyed leggy red head sat back as Punk just nodded in agreement. "Whatever, I'm just being honest. Would you want a girl who fakes her orgasms or shows you how to make her scream in bed?" Colt nearly choked on his coffee upon hearing that, as Punk looked around snorting.

"You tell 'em, girl!" was the cheer that came from a group of women passing by, agreeing with nods and Maria pointed with a confident smile, happy to see someone on her side.

"See? I'm not alone. I'm just real."

"Okay well try your best keep your realness under a NC-17 level tomorrow when you talk about it," Colt said, jotting the info on paper and looking at Phil. "Okay, we have about two hours of segment material here. I need questions for the Randy Orton interview."

"What, _thrilling_ queries about how does it feel to have Cena as a team mate?" Phil sniped, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"What now, crabby? You make him sound like he's the damn plague," Maria snapped.

"You're obvious girl-boner for him is out there already. No more questions about him. I'm done talking about John Boy."

"Um, I thought we talked about important shit. He's moved on from playing with the Bucs in Tampa, and he's now here with the Giants. I think hearing what Randy…."

"We saw Mason Ryan's twitter rant about it and I don't need Randy's PR bothering me again," Punk interjected. "I actually like my new seats at MetLife stadium."

"Okay, let's just talk about how his trip to Dubai," Colt suggested and Phil nodded, seeing Maria mouthing the word _'fine'_ as he proceeded to look down at his phone.

"Aw, crap," Phil groaned.

"What?" Colt asked as Phil got up quickly.

"Marco's nanny called out sick for the day," he explained. "I have to finish moving and I promised Amy I would go with her to run errands."

"So have Amy watch him and we'll just help out at the house," Maria said.

"I know, but she usually asks me to do something else…." Punk was interrupted from his speaking as his phone chimed once more. His hands went up in annoyance. "See, like today, she wants to meet at Whole Foods to shop with her. I also have to get the little guy's food."

"Amy treats you as if she married _you_, and not Adam," Maria joked, causing Punk to snicker along.

"Nah, it's fine. Since Adam's busy, since ya know, he's the star player on the New York Rangers, Ames is fine just being a needy pregnant mother. She just wants a friend."

"Well, you handle that; we'll cover your half of the tab and meet you at the new home," Maria planned out.

"Gravy. Alright, I gotta run," Phil said as he stood up to leave.

"See ya later, Man Dad!" Maria yelled as Punk left, cursing at them as he walked out the door.

* * *

"What are you doing?" AJ asked Kaitlyn, as she watched her two-toned best friend clean her makeup and fix up her hair in the car mirror. "You do know that you're married now, and you don't need a man, right? You can look like a garbage man if you want to."

Kaitlyn smacked her lips and pointed her finger without giving AJ as eye, "Normally, I would entertain your snarky ass comments, but not today." Closing the mirror, she smiled for AJ, who just returned it bitterly. "I have to be pretty to match my huge new ring. So hush up and let's go."

"Oh, God, here we go with this again. Your ring is as big as this car and your arms. Trust me, no one will miss it," AJ groaned as Kaitlyn shoved her lightly. AJ then looked through her bag and pulled out her sunglasses, looking out the window into the dully sky while Kaitlyn laughed.

"What's with the Hollywood glasses?" Kaitlyn queried.

"I'm still in hiding, remember? If Eve gets an email from _OK! Magazine _with my picture in that _'They're just like us'_ section, she'll be shoving her designer shoe all the way up my ass," AJ explained, pulling up her hoodie and tucking her head in. "I promised I would wait till tomorrow, but Zack is there helping, plus Curt is coming to help me with Wade, Derrick and Justin, along with all the people Wade works with to help out this weekend. You know they can eat a whole house. I'll need more meat, more eggs, more veggies and more everything."

"Can you at least get a few more cases of RedBull and a box of Full Bars?" A mumble came from the figure laying in the backseat and they both looked back, laughing as she kept her eyes closed and headphones in.

"Wow, we didn't know your 10 hour nap was over," Kaitlyn joked.

"It's not. I'm still sleeping. So, sugar-free RedBull and a box of FullBars please." She sunk deeper into the seat. "And two 12 bottles of Vita Coco water."

"Lay, I didn't stop to do your shopping," AJ quipped, making Layla El giggle as well. "Well, you know what you like so you might as well come along." she shrugged they all just hopped out of the car, looking around them to avoid moving cars or busy traffic in the street.

"Why are we at a Whole Foods in the West Side when I like Fairway much better?" AJ complained.

"Because this is near a men's sport club and society house," Layla chimed with a smile, causing AJ to stop dead in her tracks with a groan.

"Seriously, I should have known you'd do that," AJ realized as Layla just scoffed.

"But you didn't and I wasn't going to tell you." AJ then shook her head in annoyance. "What's wrong with running into a nice man in a supermarket or in public? What's so bad about meeting someone new?" Layla asked.

"Um… I don't know. How about _'I don't want to'_ for an answer?" she snapped with her hands in the air. "I survived not dating, kissing and having sex for the first twenty one years of my life before I got knocked up. So getting laid now isn't killing me."

"Not what I'm saying," Layla expressed, clearly bothered with AJ's anger. "Look, I was just joking, alright? We are really here to shop for food and if the guy with a tie is cute and winking your way, love…." AJ rolled her eyes as Layla just patted her shoulder, assuring the promise with a smile. "Whether you hand over the digits is up to you."

"I'll totally cock block if you need me too," Kaitlyn joked with AJ, causing her to crack a smile and giggle. She shook her head again as Layla pouted.

"I'm sorry, girls. I shouldn't have blown up. I just have a lot on my plate with the move, the studio, and the book and…it's been a while since I had a man who could handle all of this." AJ modeled her body with her hands and a low cocky voice, making the girls groan. "But whatevs. I just don't want to be known as Nick 'Dolph Ziggler' Nemeth's widow. I need to be alone right now and I'll deal with finding a guy who's awesome for Dulce and I…and I'll do that when I feel ready and willing to do so."

"Awesome," Kaitlyn agreed as they headed towards the store.

As they entered the cross-way, something caught the corner of AJ's eye. A flurry blonde dog began to run towards them and the store, but the leash was lose without an owner, and he was sniffing the ground carefully without looking. Before the girls could awe at the scene, a pick-up truck came speeding up the street, not seeing the little animal in the center. But they watched a young boy run after the dog and into the street to pick up the little pup, not seeing the car coming.

The moments flashed and before anything could happen, AJ passed through the crowd in a hurried rush, and ran back to the street without waiting for the car to see her. As she quickly picked up the dog and shoved the little boy back towards the sidewalk, letting him fall back and away from the car. By the absolute slimmest of margins, she _just_ missed being hit by a stroke of pure luck. After her body fell against a snow covered parked car, Kaitlyn screamed and everyone watched in amazement. The person driving the huge 4x4 to immediately slam down on the breaks to halt at a full stop, and AJ looked rattled, surprised at what she just did.

Other cars and cabs stopped and Kaitlyn ran over with Layla, running around truck and inhaling deeply once they saw AJ still in tact. "Thank the Queen you're alright!" Layla yelled with her hand to her heart, kneeing down as AJ snatched her glasses off and looked up in relief.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaitlyn yelled in anger. "Jesus Christ, AJ, you almost got yourself killed!"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to, alright? I couldn't let this little guy get hurt," AJ yelled as she pointed to the little boy, who was sitting on his butt and wailing loudly. He had the most piercing green eyes and really perfect coffee brown hair. Kaitlyn kneeled next to him and looked around him, seeing he only had a scab on his elbow from the fall.

"Marco!" someone yelled while running to them, looking at the scene with horror in their eyes. They must have been his parents.

The women had an exotic look: sandy brown and blonde dyed hair, strong beautiful facial bone structure, arm sleeves full of colorful tattoos and a grown pregnancy belly.

The man who joined them however was this unique, tall and handsome man. His lean muscular arms peaked through his clothing, and his short beard and mustache combo connected with his buzzcut dark hair. Those green eyes shined with his relieved smile and sigh while scanned his son for other injuries.

"You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt, or even worse," he said with a turning frown, not regretting the kid term leaving his lips and the tone of voice towards the child. "What's wrong with you, Marco?"

"Kenz almost got hit by a car daddy," the boy replied very scattered like, with his lips still pouted and his tears still falling. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, he just scratched himself," Kaitlyn informed as she and other bystanders near helped get Marco off the street.

"And you could have gotten yourself killed as well, little girl," Punk mentioned, not tearing his eyes from his crying child.

Everyone stopped moving and turned to man. "Excuse me?" AJ said, completely baffled by his reaction. AJ couldn't believe the nerve of this man. This guy should be kissing her ass, not kicking her down.

"I'm sure you heard me, but again, you almost killed yourself."

"But I didn't. I'm fine, thank you." AJ then turned her attention to the child as the dog whimpered up and shivered. "I didn't want your dog - or your son most importantly- to get hit…"

"Thank you so much for saving him," the woman expressed graciously with glistened eyes, taking the dog from her as tears soon spilled down her cheeks. "Punk, she's right. I should have never let her go and Marco, I told you not to run after her."

"Yes, Auntie Amy," Marco said mournfully. He then turned his up towards AJ and said, "I'm so sorry for almost getting you hurt, ma'am. But your my hero."

"Good to know, sweetie," AJ joked somewhat, snickering lightly as Layla tried to help her up, but once she even attempted to stand fully on her feet, her face instantly winced in pain as she fell back down again, muttering a frustrated curse along the way.

"You sure you're okay, ma'am?" another bystander asked as AJ nodded.

"No, she's not okay; her ankle is swelling up." Layla said, pointing to AJ's left foot.

"No, no, I'm fine, I can walk it off," AJ insisted, but as she tried to stand up again, she hissed, finally feeling the pain of her possibly twisted ankle.

Layla slowly sat her down on a sidewalk and started to unlace her Converse shoe, making sure it was as loose as possible so that it wouldn't be painful when it was pulled off. After that was done, Layla still made sure to slowly and safely pull the shoe off AJ's foot. That too was also accomplished, followed soon by peeling the sock off, so that everyone would know the extent of the damage to AJ's ankle. Moments later, police officers and an EMT ran over to them, before handling a report with the driver, AJ and Punk and everyone involved.

"We can clean up and place a bandage on this little guy, but as for you ma'am, that ankle looks swollen. You need serious medical attention," an EMT stated.

"Oh, no…" AJ mumbled hopelessly.

"Yes, let's go to the ER. You could have fractured it, or maybe even broken it," Layla pleaded.

"She needs to get out of the street," Punk stated, watching Kaitlyn nod in agreement.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I have things to do for the day," AJ argued.

"Well, then you really should have thought of that before you played Supergirl, then?" he groaned, zipping off his jacket with a frown as AJ rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with this man's attitude.

"Must you be so impolite…h-hey, what are you doing?!" AJ screeched, and was cut off once the man bend down, scooping her up into his strong arms with one quick motion and cradling her. She quickly wrapped her arm around his shoulder with a shocked frown. "I can walk you know…"

"The purple color and swelling that's around your ankle is a clear indication that you can't. So save the brave girl act for another day, _Miss AJ_," he said, walking out of view and into the crowd, listening to the other bystanders clapping for her as he carried her to the paramedic vehicle.

* * *

Punk felt a little sorry for the verbal tyrant he went into with her after the incident. It was his anger getting the better of him after watching his only son run off and almost get hit by a car. But honestly, as small as she was, she had to have been a child, so the term kid still applied. That, and no _adult_ would be that crazy to jump into moving traffic without caution.

"You should be thanking me for this, you know. I saved you from doing two things: one being that you wouldn't have to plan a funeral for your child; and number two, so you don't have to explain doggy-heaven to your kid for another two years, at minimum." AJ spat irritably as he kept his grip on her, still carrying her as he followed her to the ambulance.

"Yeah, well now I have to explain to him how someone else almost went to heaven _for_ him," he retorted with a slick smirk.

When Punk finally placed her on a stretcher, he finally got a good look at her from head to toe. And honestly...she was _beautiful__._ Attractive for a petite girl, of course. Her body was covered in denim, plaid and wool, but her face nicely glowed, too bright for the dull winter air to ruin. He was able to feel some of her curves when he picked her up and though she was light as a feather to him, she had one sexy appealing athletic tone. Her dark brown hair was straight, long and silky under her beanie, reaching far down her lower back. Even though she glared at him with murderous intent in them, her doe brown eyes shined brightly to him. Putting her all together made his mind go to work. She looked really familiar to him, but he can't figure out how or why.

He ignored the quick flip his stomach did as she moaned in misery. Her other petite brown hair friend approached him so he just smiled tightly. "Sorry for her attitude. She's just had a crap week," she apologized with a smile of her own and a bit of an accent peeking through.

"I can see why she may have jumped for the vehicle, then," he joked, trying to help lighten the mood.

"Can we go now Layla?" AJ yelled, clearly annoyed and not looking forward to the hospital trip she was now taking. "Let's just get this over with so I can finish up my day."

Layla leaned into the car and smiled. "Hold on, Princess AJ Lee! I'm just talking to the worried father."

The flips in Phil's stomach kept going as her full name was pronounced. _THAT'S_ why she looked so recognizable to him. It was because he was very familiar with who she was, and what she did. As a huge fan of comic books and graphic novel art, the name AJ Lee had become huge among the industry over the last four years. Also, she was married to a very famous actor for a while. But she had hardly showed her face or made public appearances. (And to that he questioned, _why now?_ What she lacked in sense, she more than made up for with beauty.)

He tried not to be a fan boy in front of an awesome person he liked, knowing full well that he was being an asshole to her and now, since she saved his son and broke her ankle doing it, she was pissed about her luck. Instead, he itched around his pocket for a business card, handing it over swiftly. "DJ Layla El right?" he asked her friend with a small smile.

She beamed back, "You bet."

"Take care of her. But let me know how she is. And…have her call me when she's ready Layla," he said gruffly and leaning into the van. "And try not to run into an old woman in a wheel chair at the hospital okay?" he yelled while snickering.

AJ tightly smiled with her head tilted, "Thanks. And you're welcome," she said, obliviously being sarcastic with him. (Which didn't hurt his feelings. Her sass was actually making her look hotter.)

Layla frowned as he winked to her then walked away, but smiled at the card. "I sure will," she said quietly to herself, jumping up into the paramedics van as Phil waved bye, the cogs in her mind already working to put a plan into motion.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Amy asked as he returned to the scene, watching the paramedic place a huge bandage on Marco's knee with a frown.

"She should be. If she's crazy enough to leap into traffic, she should survive a twisted ankle," he groaned.

"You could have been nicer to her, Phil," Amy snapped. "She was _more_ than generous to stop Marco from being flattened into a damn pancake."

"She was nice Daddy," Marco yelped, cuddling the dog as Amy nodded. That just made Punk feel worse about what just occurred. He might have been taking a ride to the hospital or a morgue if it wasn't for her. "And she was pretty, _very _pretty."

"Yes son, but some pretty people lack common sense. Common sense stops you from running into the street. Now do you see why I tell you not too do it?" Marco nodded as Phil admonished him, and then placed a soft kiss on his son's head. "Good, lesson learned. We'll talk about what you just did when we get home and talk to the lady later. For now, let's get you some lunch."

* * *

"UGH! What a goddamn _PRICK_!" AJ yelled in frustration as Kaitlyn just snickered. "I save his dog _and_ his friggin' kid! Yet, he was nothing but discourteous to me."

"You didn't just save any kid, boo," Layla gushed, showing Kaitlyn the card and smiling as she gasped. "I thought he look familiar. Must have been the haircut."

"What?" AJ asked, turning not to hurt herself as Layla passed it to her. Her stomach turned as she read the card in complete shock. "CM Punk? You're telling me that the kid I just saved, which caused me to mess up my ankle in the process, is the child of _THE _CM Punk?"

"Yep," Layla confirmed, adding, "And he wants a phone call update later about your recovery."

AJ looked at the back, seeing a cell phone number in bold marker as she scoffed. "Whatever. The guy on the airways is witty, charming, funny… has a brutally sexy voice and he knows a good comic when he reads it. _That_ guy? Well, that guy was nothing more than just an ungrateful, rude, thoughtless asshole."

* * *

Hey guys,

I am so happy with the reaction to the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to get the ball rolling, I just wanted to perfect it for you all.

I issued a one shot challenge, which I am working on myself. it's 25 prompts, and they can be anyone you like. Check out my bio for all the rules and prompts, and message me if you like one.

Small Notes: How hot is this feud between Punk and Paul. (Not counting Brock because he's just the robot here). Angry Punk is really hot! I mean, I thought Kaitlyn and AJ was a friendship gone wrong but this one...woah. I'm loving it and I too am excited about the Best v The Beast. And I am beyond excited for Bryan v. Cena this year. I hope he wins, honestly, it's his time. Dolph bores me as a face, but at least he's still hot right? And, I don't know about you, but AJ just might just be on her way to being the most hated heel diva around (Not counting Lita; that was just torture to watch) since Vicki. And I love it.

I hope you all love this chapter. I made it longer just so I can explain everything to you all and get the ball rolling. Until Next time, Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

"_So what, that__'s it? __Y__ou're just going to leave?" _

_Phil couldn't understand her. What used to be simple with her became difficult all of a sudden. She didn't have a reason to be upset with him. At least that's what he thought. He came home and saw all her things in bags and cases by the door. _

"_I can't be stuck following you everywhere, Punk. It wasn't my choice to go __and __move around with a child. I wanted to stay in LA, and you know it. Just like everything else…!" She yelled while throwing more things into a Gucci luggage bag. She stopped what she was saying as Punk stopped her from moving, watching his face grow in anger at the statement. _

"_Like what?" he spat. He gave her a sarcastic chuckle while she rolled her light blue eyes. "What? This place is not glorious or glamorous enough for you is it? What about Marco? Don't you care enough to stay for him?" _

"_It's not that Phil, and you know it__!__" she kept yelling and closed the suitcase. "You and I are on two different levels right now. You know what I want and you've clearly made that choice about what you want. For now at least." He followed her as she walked down the stairs._

"_For now?" he repeated. "I told you I was thinking about. I'm thirty-four and we have a son. I can't be in a relationship status forever as parents." _

"_What's wrong with what we have?"_

"_Nothing!" he yelled back and she turned back to him, frowning in confusion. He looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes and ran his hands thought his short brown hair in frustration, and then gave her a pleading look. "I just want more. Marco was unplanned and not really wanted, but now look at us. We're doing great with him. But he needs a family who's together. I want a family. And…I want forever with you." _

_No matter how emotional__ he was,__ or how much he was begging for her to change her mind, she picked up the suitcases and shook her head, tears glossing up her eyes. "Well, I don't. And I don't think I ever will." _

_He inhaled sharply and nodded, holding back his bitterness with a frown. He moved out of her way and walked next to the door, "Leave my keys to the car and my house on the table. And don't slam my door, Marco is asleep." Those __w__ere the only words he muttered as he made his way up the stairs. _

_She scoffed and slammed the keys, a few cards and a ring on the counter before walking out. He didn't even bother to say bye, I love you, or see ya later. From his son's room, he sat on the chair near the bed, watching Marco sleep soundly in his toddler bed. He just heard the downstairs door shut behind her, not moving a muscle in an effort to get her back in. _

_She walked away without a care in the world. He didn't understand why. And at this point, he didn't care. He's had people walk out and abandon him before. His blood family did it to him first. He was fine with that after a while, so losing one person now wasn't much of a hurt anymore. At least he has a son and plenty of family who never turned their backs on him. _

_Hopefully, he could still give Marco the family he__ wanted, especially one that he deserved__._

* * *

"So, Marco, you are going to have a new home here in New York City. Isn't that awesome?" Maria asked Marco as she kept unwrapping packaged items and placing them in the family room as decor. Punk snapped out of his day dream and looked over, watching Marco crouch down and help by stacking all his toys in a row neatly.

"I'm very excited. Daddy said we get to do all these fun things here, Aunt Maria!" Marco cheered as she giggled for him. "Well, we have to do it in three weeks because I'm grounded."

Phil grinned at the six year old and he thought of the day his son was born like it was yesterday. Now, time had already flown by, and he was growing up so fast and was getting real hard to keep up with, but was still fun and comforting to be around. Whenever Marco would run up to him, eager to interact with him and shows him love, it makes him happy to have a piece of him around.

"You are looking a lot like your dad today, Marc. Even in the outfit," Colt Cabana, Phil's best friend and current tenant in the townhouse, chuckled out as he and Kofi softly placed the coffee table, completing the room as Marco looked at himself. Both in black and white Ramona tees, cargo shorts and Air Jordan's, Marco did resemble his Dad. Looking at them side by side was an adorable sight that no one imagined seeing, but Phil managed to raise the kid to be a sharing, big hearted, respectful, tough little man.

"This looks good," Phil complimented as Maria beamed, nodding as they looked around the red rec room. "Good to know Mike brought out your domestic side."

Maria scoffed with a smile, lightly shoving him as she led them out the room and into the kitchen. "I just wanted the room to feel chill. You living here might make it miserably hot as it is, so Marco and Colt need a place to cool off," she teased. "Also, Jeff is working on Marco's room, and the movers are bringing in all the other stuff you brought. After that, you'll be officially moved in."

"Awesome," he responded, feeling his son tug his hand as they entered the kitchen. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Did she call?" Marco asked, pouting as Phil sighed. Everyone frowned as Marco glared in frustration.

"Not yet Marc. But I'm sure she's okay."

"You mean the chick that saved him yesterday?" Maria asked, watching Colt pass them all refreshments. "What was her name...AJ Lee?"

Kofi spit up his water as soon as the question left Maria's lips. Phil just nodded slowly, causing Kofi to smile. "AJ Lee? As in, _t__he _AJ Lee? As in, super-famous, epically-awesome Comic book writer AJ Lee?"

Phil nodded in annoyance. "Yes, Kofi, _that_ AJ Lee."

"You watched the woman who wrote your new favorite comic books almost get hit by a car?" Kofi chuckled out, causing Colt to snicker with him.

"I watched her do something very dangerous and stupid," he retorted.

"She saved Kenz's life! And mine," Marco defended.

"After you let go of his leash and ran off. Do you want to tell everyone that part of the story?" Phil asked, quickly watching his son shake his head in shame. "Okay. And yes, she saw Kenz and scooped him out the way. And then she pushed Marco from being ran over in the process. But she hurt her ankle doing so."

"Well, CM Punk, you've only been in this city as the next Ryan Seacrest with ink and piercings, and you've manage to make front page of the Post, the Daily, the Times and even TMZ with a story," Dean Ambrose bellowed as he entered the house, having Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns enter the house behind him.

"What?" Punk asked with a frown, looking at Dean's iPad and all the front pages. "Wow, I'm officially even more famous than before. Oh, joy," he moaned, winking to Marco as he winked back, watching his father read one of the headlines.

"Alright, let's see what we got here. _'AJ Lee __S__aves the __D__ay __WITHOUT P__aper and __P__encils__!__' _And I seem to be the man who carried her 'effortless and romantically to medical assistance."

"What?" Maria snickered as she even started to look it up with Colt. "Wow, she's being mentioned by everyone. And yeah…she was almost struck by a car while rescuing a young dog and little boy. The dog happened to be owned by Amy 'Lita' Dumas of DecoyDistorted on Sirius XM 216. The child's father is Phil Brooks, known as 'CM Punk', host of the Cult of Personality radio show and talk show, via Sirius XM 216 and Fuse TV. "

"They've been calling Paul all day and he's been commenting for me," Phil mentioned out loud. "But it's whatever. She made a really risky gamble with her life."

"To save the only person you love more than yourself. And the only being that Amy can cuddle with until hockey season is over," Kofi said with a huge tight smile. As everyone agreed with him, Punk looked at his son for help.

"I should show her some gratitude for helping you," Punk said, nodding with his son and smiling. He picked up the young kin and shrugged, "So what should we do, kiddo? Send them a gift right?" he whispered and Marco nodded enthusiastically. "…if only she would call and let us know what's going on with her."

"No need too," Seth mentioned as he scrolled down his phone, snickering as he started to text someone. "She loves coffee-lattes and anything from Starbucks preferable-cupcakes that taste like everything but coconut, she's obsessed with funky mugs, dogs, and she's a huge video game mark-like _major mark_."

"And how, pray tell, do you know all of that?" Punk asked.

"She's a friend of mine, a kick ass writer-artist, and a huge supporter of SHEILD Radio. Did she happen to be rolling with a gorgeous fit woman with a hair kind of similar to mine?" Seth asked with his fingers to his two-toned blonde and black long hair.

Punk frowned with his head tilted. "And a short one with light brown toned skin, and she had a soft Brit accent."

Dean and Roman all looked with Seth, then nodded in unison and said, "Kaitlyn and Layla."

"AJ loves us," Roman said with a low assuring tone. "We'll help you get her."

"Get her? No, no, I just want to see if her ankle's fine and if her brain's functioning normally," Punk teased. Marco raised an eyebrow as Punk just nodded his head around. "If we find out where she lives or works, we can just send her something."

"Are you going to hand-deliver the fruit basket yourself?" Dean asked with a slick smile, causing Punk to frown as he called in. "You live at 298 85th St. Her townhouse is 302 next to Central Park West."

Kofi coughed this time, only to have Maria and Colt scoff in utter disbelief. "Wait a minute. You mean, she's down the street?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. She just moved in from living in Tampa, and to work on her books and company, she wanted to move her family here to area."

"If we get her to come to the show, will you talk to her?" Roman asked.

Punk, now astonished that he was actually insulting a women who just looked very young, very talented, and very attractive for a mother, just sighed as Marco pointed to his phone and glared. "I know, I know. It's time to play nice now." Punk nodded. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

"You guys saved CM Punk's son?" Sheamus asked Layla and Kaitlyn, who were lending hands in placing photos and chairs in the empty family room. "I can't believe she even did what she did."

"Well, you know it was a mother-radar thing that caused her to act on instinct. She just did what she would do for Dulce in a moment like that. And she's a dog lover to the max. Especially after what happened with Senorita Pamela," Kaitlyn said with a wince.

"Yeah, and you should have seen the look on that kids face. He was so terrified. AJ really made him happy….yet she did hurt herself in the process," Layla added.

"I know, I feel bad for making fun of her in the ER. She's supposed to be relaxed after rehab, not stressed about an ankle fracture."

"I'm not stressed," AJ stated as she walked into her kitchen, limping on one crutch and trying to sit on her lounge room couch properly without falling. She looked at her compressed bandaged foot and smiled as her friend Zack walked in, elevating it into a chair stool with a smile. "Thanks. And I'm just really annoyed. With a new office and studio to open, a new house to move into and a life to make the best for a kid, this is the absolute last thing I need."

"Don't worry. You know I got it on lock down at the office. All the interns are at work with Alicia and Curt. The employees are contacting clients about the move, and the workers are staying for a long as they need you too," Zack informed.

"And we are taking care of the house," Kaitlyn added with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like a damn cripple," AJ replied sullenly, pouting as Nacho jumped into her lap and curled up. "But it's only six weeks. If I fake it longer, I won't be forced to were heels for Comic Con."

"It's only January, AJ. Knowing Eve, she'll have a designer make you a sparkling ankle brace to match your outfit." Zack teased causing all of them to laugh. "But you'll be fine, and look at the bright side, this comeback story is way better than anything Lindsay Lohan or Amanda Bynes has ever tried." She said, holding up an iPad copy of a New York Post Cover.

AJ groaned as she took it, reading what was said about the previous day's event. "I can't believe this all happened. And I also can't believe the lack of appreciation that asshole prick showed me after I helped him."

"Eh, don't sulk on it," Layla said with a shrug and a wave of her wrist.

"Yeah, I mean it was his son you rescued. The thought of a child getting hurt can make any parent lose emotion. So maybe it was his way of expressing his fear, anger and relief," Stephen rationalized.

"By yelling at me, degrading my character and not expressing his gratitude?" AJ retorted questionably.

"He wasn't degrading you. He really thought you were a bit younger. Since you kinda dress like-"

"Don't." AJ pointed to Zack, which cut off the Long Island native's statement. "And I get it. Even when I dived in to save him, my heart stopped in fear for what could have happened. But I did what I did with no regrets, and whether or not that douchenozzle is grateful for it, I'd do it again for anyone."

"Hope you say that when…." Zack said, but then jumped as the Pitch Perfect 'Let It Whip' cover ring tone went off. The unenthusiastic look on AJ's face told them who it might have been. "Speaking of the red heeled devil," Zack finished as he sat next to her.

AJ sighed deeply before picking up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"_You saved a child from a moving truck, and you didn't let me know about it?!" _

AJ rolled her eyes as the group snickered, knowing that voice all too well. "Eve! It's so nice you hear from you too. Oh…" AJ frowned playfully as she looked around. "New York City is great! I've only been here two weeks and the old lady in her vine covered house already invited me for tea. Thanks for asking."

"_Very funny."_ She snickered as her publicist when on. _"Trust me April, every time a short, leaky nosed, tangled ponytail wearing brat comes to me with a box of Tag-a-longs, I miss you even more." _

"Thanks for that." They laughed and AJ sighed. "But sorry I didn't call, Eve."

"_Don't be. I was just so worried about you. Everyone has been calling me and Kaitlyn told me what happened. What the doctors say about the foot?" _

"I'll be in a boot and on a crutch for six weeks, and then it's back to the doc for an update. I was so busy with moving in and rebuilding my company that I forgot to call you and remind you to exploit my heroic duties."

"_It's not that. I just want to let the world know that AJ is not crazy….even though she ran into moving traffic to save someone. But she's done with crying and has been writing wonderful books to prove it__,__" _Eve stated._ "And, I know we agreed to wait to make appearances in May starting with Kris Jenner's show, but you pretty much ruined it by going all Black Widow in public to save someone. And from the way everyone has reacted to what you did, I'd say they like the new AJ Lee and have no problem with you being back..." _

AJ bit her lip as Eve went on about her past, public social life with Nick. It just seemed so exhausting and most of it wasn't for her; she was helping her rising action star husband show off. She didn't want that to happen after coming back home. But now that she was in the public eye, she might as well milk the goodness of it.

"I guess it is time to tell people I'm here," she stated with a heavy sigh. "Okay, but, you only use my name to promote the books. I'm writing again, and plug in the studio, and the prints from my first shoot will be on display at the website."

"_Okay. But Seth Rollins just contacted me and asked if you, Kaitlyn and Layla could come on The SHEILD Radio program to talk via Sirius XM." _

AJ nodded. "I'll tell the girls, you know we're happy to do it. For the time being, I will be taking local bookings only."

"_I will be in contact with you should any signing come about. I'm working on a press release for the opening on the studio and gallery. Oh and, I talked to Nattie."_ AJ held her breath and waited for the answer. _"And…" _

"And what?"

"…_She__'s__ in!" _AJ gasped as the all looked impatient._ "She'll see you in three weeks to talk and come up with concepts with you. I'll give them to you next week when I see you." _

"That's awesome! Give her all my info." AJ finally looked at her clock and whistled at the time. "Um, I have to go. Eve, thank you for everything and I will see you soon."

"_Anytime, shortcake. I'll be in touch."_

AJ hung up and everyone looked to edgy, watching AJ just place the phone down with a blank expression. She didn't notice why they all frowned, but then snapped back and snickered. "Sorry, I thought you all understood."

"What did she say?"

AJ took a deep breath and beamed. "Nattie is willing to join me in writing!" Once she raised her hands in the air, everyone cheered for her and surrounded her. Zack wrapped his arms around her as she started tearing up.

"The Chickbusters are taking care of business," Kaitlyn stated as she high-fived AJ, holding hands with her best friend as AJ nodded. "See what I told you? It's going to be like you never left and the evil queen Vickie never existed."

"We should hit the town and celebrate!" Layla expressed happily as she took out her phone. "We can get a table at the Sugar Factory and have a huge sundae."

"Or…we can open up all boxes and finish my house," AJ suggested. "I have crutches guys. Besides, Seth talked to Eve. They want us to appear on the show in a few weeks so we have to chat with them."

"We are?" Layla asked, showing excitement as she ran her hands through her hair and smiled. "Oh, well then on second thought, we should just hang out here."

"With Roman?" AJ groaned out as Layla just blushed. "God, you're such a thirsty fan girl."

"But what about that CM Punk fella?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow and a smile.

"What _about _him?" AJ snapped with a roll of her eyes. "I'll talk to him when I damn well feel like it. And when I see him, the only thing I want out from that jerk is either a huge kiss plated on my injured foot, or the sweetest cupcake in the bakery."

* * *

**Now that we know how they feel about one another, how long do you think it will take before it all changes? and Something tells me that AJ is going to run into Phil again, so will it be good, or will another injury occur? Only time will tell. **

**I'm so happy with the response to this story. ****Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited.**** Sorry I haven't been really updating on it. The summer has been a really busy one for me and the my muse, so we've just been taking thing slow. But I promise to try and update a whole lot more since I've been writing this story a long time. Also, Thank you to everyone who answer the punklee One-shot challenge. Some of you are even writing multi-stories around it and taking it past beyond. I love it! If anyone does want to write a story based off the prompt, go ahead and go crazy! lol The more the better. **

**I have been reading alot of stories here. One of which is call_ No Way Out by ChaosTheory_. Prisoner AJ and Prison Guard Punk and Mystery and Crime and Murder...ugh, just read it. It's soooooo good! Also,_ Express Yourself by Red Fauxie_ is based around the Punk/Brock storyline. How does AJ play a part in the feud after tending to Punk? Read to find out! Another one that's a good read is _Blood Thirsty by Zombie-Beards_. It's focused on Kaitmus, but involves Punklee and other ships...oh yeah, and Zombies. If ya like the Walking Dead, you'll love reading this one. **

**Next chapter is coming soon, but thank you for reading! Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

AJ took a deep breath as she finally reached her destination. As she moved her foot around to check for any leftover stiffness from the brace, she smiled brightly in relief at the lack of pain in it. Six weeks had finally passed after the accident and since then, work was being done, her house was finally furnished, and she just wanted to get back to normal life without crutches or any other handicaps. After being at work all day, she needed to release some stress and anger in body before the weekend.

For that kind of activity, most people would usually hit up a party or a bar for happy hour. AJ, on the other hand, walked into the ladies locker room of Stephen and Kaitlyn's new workout facility, the Warrior MMA and Fitness Center on Hudson and 14th, to get ready for her class. Before she wrapped her ankles and hands in their own specific tape respectively, however, she once again rolled her foot around in a circular motion, checking one last time for precautionary reasons.

As she moved her ankle around freely with no amount of pain or discomfort being felt at all, AJ was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. She wiggled her toes for good measure as she stood up and continued to warmed up properly by stretching, doing so now with a comfortable smile on her face.

Learning anything wrestling and MMA was a new hobby she took up while in Florida, finding the classes to be perfect for self -defense, self-confidence, and most of all, stress release. She even took up weightlifting and kept working out most rigorously, which helped her pack on a few pounds of muscle, giving her a killer hot body and a healthy toned glow.

She was welcomed by the instructors before finding a spot on the foam mats, waiting for her class to start as one class wrapped up. As she squatted in front of the closest mirror to warm up some more, she kept her mind focused on something positive as always. Her health and new sanity, her families of birth and care taking, the precious little carbon copy she gave birth to, and the friends she was lucky to still have. She focused on how awesome her life was, despite her recent incident or the person that was missing from it. Most of all, she needed to erase the face of the man who didn't appreciate her heroic jester from her mind.

"Hello, Half Pint."

She turned to see one of her instructors, Evan Bourne, walking over towards her, smiling as he joined her on the ground. "Wow, you look great. Not just today but I'm sure you hear that all the time."

She blushed at Evan as he reached for her leg, helping her stretch properly. He was quite attractive, very talented in his athletic skill set, and his respect for women never ceased to amaze her. Looking at him might have been just what she needed to help her get over that jerk, with his shrewd smirk and his colorful tattoos still a fixated image in her mind.

"Thanks, Evan. I just felt a little lazy from sitting on this ankle," AJ shrugged with a smile.

"Well, it's understandable. As long as you didn't eat cookies on it, today is going to be a breeze for you."

"Awesome," AJ beamed while Evan helped her off the floor.

"Now, what am I teaching you today?" Evan asked as they entered the training ring.

"I feel like hurling something that's not a desk. One for the man in charge of my constructing my studio or someone works at Dark Horse Comics," she teased, pouting as she tied up her hair. "That, and this Chickbuster needs a little inspiration for the new novel."

"Writer's block?" Evan guessed as they used the ring to stretch out. "Kaitlyn said you had this whole book thing down packed."

"I do, but there's this one part of the romance I can't nail. It's like being on the Gulf sucked all the feminist and sexual anger out of me," AJ groaned.

"Well, since a lot of your strength in legs and your small body mass, we should continue with grappling like we did it Tampa. It's right up your alley if you want to get the anger out. But sexually, Valentine's day in next Tuesday, so eHarmony might help you there," Evan quipped.

"I'm going to put Layla's face on your body if you ever say that again," AJ threatened as Evan chuckled playfully.

"I know, my bad. But, I'm taking over the wrestling intro class for the day. Since you know a lot already, maybe one of them will help shake you out your funk." Evan explained. "Until then, let's start with some kickboxing warm ups."

As AJ worked out with the other members, listening to all of Evan's instructions, she kept giving it her all as everyone else in the class watched the smallest girl in the ring do really great at the start perfectly.

"You sure you ladies are in the right ring?" a voiced teased with a few chuckles behind it.

AJ turned her head from her position on the ground as Evan snorted. She felt her heart stop almost immediately at what she saw. The man who caused most of her anger just a few short weeks ago was now approaching the square ring she was occupying. AJ looked up as he climbed in and found Punk smirking smugly (honestly, does he have another expression?) right at them.

"You're not only late for the class, but you are also cutting in on someone else's ring time Punk," Evan said with his arms folded.

"My bad, man. You know the traffic in this town sucks. Never drive a motorcycle in through Midtown." Punk walked over to farthest corner before dropping his gym bag. AJ rolled her eyes as most of the women in her class gave him wondrous stares, their eyes filled with lust. "I'm ready to work out and I'm sure this young lady doesn't mind this interruption."

"I _do_, actually," AJ snapped, turning her head back to her feet as she still kept position. She didn't even catch the snicker Punk huffed out.

"I do also," Evan nodded. "You know the rules man. Forty push-ups, Forty sit ups and five minutes of planking. After that, you can help AJ demonstrate submission holds."

Punk raised an eyebrow as AJ just frowned. "Really?" he snorted with a point of his finger. "Not for nothing, but I don't want to cause another injury."

AJ frowned, getting really infuriated again, causing the day of the incident to once again come to her mind. "I'm a girl Evan and I don't want hurt someone. For _his _sake, I mean."

"Trust me when I say that your gender has nothing to do it kid," he teased.

AJ scoffed as Evan directed Punk out. "Enough. Come back when you're done."

Punk just kept smiling and chuckling, and even though AJ had a grimace on her face, he still winked at her before hitting the ground. She couldn't understand him. I mean, she should be his favorite person right now for what she had done, but instead, he was being a total dick again. She just brushed it off and kept working out with the others in the class.

"Okay. Now, with someone of AJ's frame, she looks easy to take down or tackle, but since she's smaller and has weight on her, her size is perfect for grapples, leg locks and bodyscissors takedowns in the wrestling ring," Evan explained. "Now, since AJ has well-toned in shape legs, it helps her very well with her locks, so she can use these locks when some tries to lift her up, pin her or throw her if she's ever caught. But not in the bed room…unless she wants to."

AJ snickered along with the class as she lightly shoved him. Clearly, he was flirting or he might have been trying to flirt with her by using her as his protégé. Not that she was complaining about the attention, but she needed to focus on taking care of her stress, especially since _he_ (she wouldn't even dignify the arrogant tattooed man by referring to him by his name) showed up. She folded her hands as Evan called Punk to the ring. "So, Punk, you are a guy trying to carry AJ away…." Punk snorted as AJ just rested her hands on her hips, frowning as he stopped. "And, AJ will apply some of her new submission holds."

He stepped in silently, stalking towards her like a lion after his prey. She pressed her body back, closer against the ropes, trying to increase the space between them as his tall form towered over her and slowly leaned in. His green eyes pierced into hers; close enough to catch the flyspecks of gold in them. The intoxicating scent of his clean body odor invaded her senses and her breath hitched (she was also pretty sure that she'd just noticeably gulped).

Punk planted his hands on her arm and pulled her into the ropes. Smiling dangerously, he angled his body low while she ran to him. But she gave him her own devious smile, and barrelled into him with a kick to the chest.

"Perfect, AJ!" Evan praised as the class applauded AJ's display. Once Punk stood up and groaned, AJ again ran to and bounced off the ropes, using her momentum to propel herself onto Punk, launching herself up to a head scissors with her legs wrapping around his head.

After that, she forced Punk's body to shift onto one side and trapped one arm with her arm. With her free leg over his neck and the other twisted on his right leg, it caused him to crumble down to his knee in pain. She wasn't just tugging the arm gently; she was _pulling_ it back. _Very_ far.

Punk would soon tap out, causing her to let go as the class clapped on. "Nice Octopus hold, AJ," Evan observed while Punk looked up, shaking it off with a smile.

"Thanks!" AJ beamed.

"Then again, I'm sure that's not the craziest stunt you've pulled," Punk joked, making her frown once again. "In bed maybe…"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"That was great. Now this time, I want him to tap because he _wants _to, not because he has too," Evan instructed from outside the ring.

AJ nodded as Punk just reached for her. His hands rested on her hips as she stood face to face with her. "Bet you couldn't wait for this. To get your hands on me."

AJ scoffed after his turned her arm to lock up with him. "Don't flatter yourself, wise guy." She staggered out as she kicked him down and performed a biceps leg lock on him, releasing him once he tapped out.

"Glad to help you impress your boyfriend here," Phil said with a quick nod to Evan, causing AJ to roll her eyes in disgust. "Or is this all for me?"

"You're the _last _person I needed to see today. But trust me, I'm fine now," she exhaled while wiping the sweat off her face.

"Of course you are, babe." He stood up smiling her way, which only made her scowl even more. "Wish you had called to report that news to me. I was actually concerned about you."

"Yeah right," AJ scoffed out. "Your son, maybe. But you…I doubt completely."

"Great job guys. Now, Again with your favorite move, and Punk, don't tap out unless you want to," Evan implored.

"Seriously, it's nice to see you on your feet and off your rocker today," Punk teased, snorting as AJ just rolled her eyes. "I'm just jesting ya, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm the _woman _that saved your son's life. Don't insult me."

"I know you are, Princess," he sniped sarcastically.

AJ snapped while sitting on the mat, "Are you an ungrateful, smug asshole to everyone you meet?"

"Depends," he answered, looking more serious as he towered over her in the ring. "Are you a miserable crazy little brat all the time?" She licked her lips as Phil made it difficult for her to keep get off the mat by holding her arms.

"Everything alright there, guys?" Evan asked with a concerned frown as the class muttered amongst them.

"Call me that again. I dare ya, Punk," she sneered with a very dark and angered glare. Punk merely rolled his eyes as she just rolled her tongue in disgust.

"Alright, Princess. I mean, you're on the cover of the Post already," he snickered as she grew even more furious with him. "That wasn't enough, huh? Do you want a crown or cookie for it?"

She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. She always been one to ignore rude people, but Punk was a piece of work and one of the more offensive people she's even come close to. He was taunting her like an older bully on the playground with the third graders.

He was treating her like a child that couldn't hold her own, so now it was time to show him and everyone around that she could.

* * *

"Hey, you."

Kaitlyn walked up to her husband in the gym and welcomed him with a kiss, smiling massively as he wrapped his arm around her for a loving embrace. "Can you believe how great this gym looks? It's a dream coming true."

"It sure is, _álainn_," Stephen replied, pulling her into a more passionate kiss, not caring if any members saw the PDA. They had been friends and a married couple for seven years strong. They seemed opposite on the outside, but Stephen had more chemistry with her than with other woman from his past. Kaitlyn was strong, beautiful, full of energy, and had a big heart, so she brought the entertaining and motivated side of him out.

She brightened his once miserable American lonely life when she finally took his last name last year. The fire-red head pale fitness trainer from Dublin didn't see himself as the hottest guy around, but she made him feel that way every day by supporting him and showing him love. She helped him push his business and kept him on his toes. He was funny enough for her and she was feisty enough for him. It was definitely a win-win scenario.

"How'd everything go with the first round of classes?" she asked while drinking her shake.

"Great. The weight rooms packed downstairs, the cardio room is moving, and all the fitness and MMA classes are receiving great reviews. The guy from FMH is going to post our interview in the next twenty minutes." He grinned and she intertwined her fingers with his as they walked around Warrior gym with a smile.

They walked towards the MMA area and noticed Layla and Alicia spying over something. Stephen pointed and she shrugged, not knowing what they were doing. He handed her his bags as quietly crept behind them while yelling, "Oy!"

They both jumped and looked at him with anger and shame after being caught. "Bloody hell, Stephen," Layla muttered out before sighing and smiling weakly. "You're so lucky you're famous now cause I would have killed you for that," she moaned before hugging him.

He looked at what they were looking at with a frown. "Where's my fun-sized lass?"

"Over there," Alicia said with her arms folded with an envious smile. "Wrestling with the resident hottie."

"Wait, Punk is here?" Kaitlyn asked as she peaked over also.

They all saw AJ tackling Punk down once again, locking the Octopus hold on him as everyone watched. "Well, she looks like she's having fun," Stephen observed as they agreed. People started cheering Punk on. Stephen could see that the girls were just worried about AJ, but he was able to see that she was just fine on her own. So he grabbed Layla playfully, getting a brighter smile from her. "Stop worrying, English muffin. She'll slap him if he gets out of hand. You know that."

"I know," Layla turned to him with a laugh. "But they look tense over there."

"AJ, let go, come on!" Evan yelled as she stepped in the ring, watching Punk tap rapidly, even slapping and grabbing her ass with his free hand in a desperate manner as AJ just kept pulling away. Once she let go, she jumped up and smiled, looking happy with the pain he looked to be in. "Okay, AJ, in real life, you might have dislocated your assailants arm, but let's not do it in class."

"Well I guess I won't be picking on anyone Snooki's size for the near future," Punk teased again, snorting as he stood up and extending the worked arm. "Nice one. But honestly, that was easy for someone of you statuary."

Kaitlyn could see the scowl growing on AJ's face and knew it wasn't good. AJ's facial expressions could kill you, worry you, or make you puke a rainbow. Punk wasn't gagging or pouting, so this wasn't going to end well.

"Can I give it a go one more time?" AJ said without breaking eye contact with him. Punk just sighed and bent over, leaning onto her like a teacher to a child as she stared at him nodding and sneering.

Evan, along with everyone else in the class, didn't know what to say or do about it. "Sure. Um…again, Punk, Tap when you're ready."

AJ sat in the middle of the ring as Punk just circled around her laughing. He even did it slowing, taunting her as he tried to creep up on top of her. As he towered over her and tried to pin her down, AJ quickly and immediately slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Everyone heard it and winced, seeing the look of pain on Punk's face.

As Punk closed his eyes, AJ grabbed his left arm and then slipped one foot under Punk's chin. She locked her hands behind his head and started choking Punk, taking full advantage of her flexibility by pressing her heel against Punk's trachea in attempt to cut off his air.

Kaitlyn wanted to stop it, but the feel of Stephen's hand on her hip stopped her from taking a step in. The class started choosing sides; some yelling for Punk to keep holding on and the other half for AJ to push it. Once Punk started groaning and moaning out for air, he tried to counter it, elbowing her in the sides and even rolling around to last longer.

Nothing worked. AJ used all her leg muscles and made sure her shin was planted firmly. After Punk tilted to the side and AJ kept the hold on longer, Punk finally tapped AJ on her thighs as Evan broke them up. He sat on the mat and coughed it out as AJ moved away, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Wow, well…the winner, as a result of submission, is AJ!" Evan announced. AJ beamed a little as everyone clapped for her. "Now class, if anyone wants to learn her move, which is called the gogoplata, feel free to pick a partner and practice it out as I show you all." Evan lifted his hands and shook hand with AJ, then helped Punk off the mat.

"Nice job there, kid," Punk said hoarsely, still holding onto his throat as AJ turned away and left the ring. "What, no goodbye kisses, princess?"

AJ stopped and turned around, smiling as he slipped his water. "I highly doubt you'd turn from the toad you are if I did, so why waste it?" she volleyed back, picking up her towel and walking away from him and the class. She still looked upset, and as Kaitlyn followed her to the locker room, she witnessed the gym shirt fly across the room with a raging groan.

Kaitlyn stopped with wide eyes. "Well, I guess the stress is out right?"

"No!" AJ exclaimed annoyingly, still tossing her stuff around as she got undressed. "What a self-absorbed, smug, disrespectful, prick asshole!" She hurled her gym bag into the lockers after the last word and huffed out a scream.

"Well, he's not the first one you've come it counter with," Kaitlyn reminded her.

"I know, I married a guy who was having an affair with our mirror most of the time, but at least he was nice to me, called me better names and appreciated things. And I can't get away from _this_ douche!" she yelled, hoping he was listening on the other side. "I mean, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Maybe he's just fighting with you because he likes you AJ." Kaitlyn suggested. "You know, like in one of those goofy romantic movies."

"I don't have time for pointless film trivia right now, Kait. He's picking on me because it's been his obvious occupation since the 9th grade," she argued while getting dressed. But as she picked up her bag, her eyes widened and she turned to Kaitlyn with a huge smile and an even bigger laugh.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked with a frown as AJ just pulled on a sweatshirt and took out her pony. "AJ, you know that laugh worries me so what's on your mind now? You not going to get him handled are you?"

AJ calmed down before responding. "No, no, not at all. But check this: a guy fights with a woman, and then falls for her, in and out," AJ explained to Kaitlyn as she packed up. "That's the perfect romance. A Bad Romance! That's what a Chickbuster's never encountered before," AJ beamed while picking up her bag. She pressed a kiss into Kaitlyn's forehead before hugging her. "This was very helpful, Kait. I will see you next week."

"Wait, but I didn't do…" before Kaitlyn could finish, AJ was already out the door and she was alone, groaning as she took a seat on the bench. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Trouble is my favorite thing and you know I love to cause it," Punk teased as they watched AJ hurry out. He kept looking at her talk to Layla with a smile, praying for her to spare him on harder glance. If she did, not only had he successful planted himself on her brain, but he also knew that she felt something other than hate for him. Something deeper and better than hate that she hadn't touched yet.

"That kind of attitude won't get you laid on V-day, man. Just saying," Evan stated with a smile.

Phil scoffed before adding, "Trust me, to get laid, I do a _lot _more with my mouth than talk."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! TMI, dude," Evan chuckled in disgust. "So, I guess you're going to attend the Gracie Academy in Brooklyn? You didn't really make any friends here."

Just then, AJ turned her head and locked eyes with him again. They didn't burn with hate or anger this time, but with a simple stare. He just looked on with a side smirk, deviously watching as she blinked with a mild attitude, then left the gym after hugging everyone.

"Nope. Think I'm gonna join here after all, man," Punk stated with an open mouth smirk and nudged eyebrows, satisfied with how AJ proved to be a woman that can carry her own. He clearly underestimated her, and now, she had gained his interest. "I want to learn more about something here and I think I've found everything I need to stay here."

* * *

**Well, that couldn't have went a little better...but where's the fun in that? Let's see how long it will take for them to get along. I love the tension that's building though, how about you?**

**I was going to hold off on posting, but after AJ's promo...I couldn't wait. I had alot of feeling about it, but I'm not getting into it with you all. I love AJ so this post is to clam my nerves from it all. But honestly, wasn't it the best mic work off a diva heard in a long time? I think so.**

**I want to thank all of you who have said nothing but kind words about this story and my writing. I love to write so much, and these reviews just give me such a boast up. I can't wait to keep this baby going for you all. I have a lot of goodies in store.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is _'The SHIELD Radio'_ on Sirius XM 216 in New York City; still on with you this wonderful wintry Saturday night," a rough gravely voice introduced to viewers coming back from break. "We are in the heart of the Time Warner Center. This is Dean Ambrose…" Dean introduced.

"Roman Reigns," said the smooth low voice of Roman as he pulled out the chair next to him and watched the guest of the hour enter the room with two others.

"And Seth Rollins," Seth said last as he itched closer to the mic and looked at his notes. "We just played a kick ass new track by Rev Theory, and as it was playing, we were graced here in our studio with a very…._angelic_, _lovely _presence," he moaned seductively while chewing his gum, even nudging his eyebrows as Layla and AJ shook their heads shyly, blushing along the way. "This person has been all over the social pages and news as a hero lately," he continued. "We thought it was only in her graphic novels, the acclaimed _Chickbusters_ series, which by the way, volumes 1-4 are available now at bookstores and comic stores around the country, and now downloadable through iTunes and Amazon," he shamelessly plugged.

"But apparently, 'chickbusting' is more than just stopping nefarious evils, falling into twisted love and raising hell on Planet Diva."

AJ bowed her head as Dean smiled her way, now taking his turn to speak. "The most adorable comic book author in the damn world today, the resident hybrid fitness hottie, and the city's sexiest mix DJ are in the building. Our dearly loved, dearly missed friends to the show, the one and only 'AJ Lee' herself, Miss April Jeanette Mendez; The Houston Vixen Mrs. Kaitlyn Farrelly, and the lovely luscious DJ Layla El are with us live!" Dean introduced as the catcall sound went off and everyone in the studio clapped with them, smiling and cheering for the gals as they accepted the adoration with a laugh. "How are you ladies this fine evening?"

"We're very good, how are you?" AJ politely retorted as she placed her glasses on.

"Oh, we're doing great, now that I get to look at a beautiful woman for the night," Dean gushed, eliciting even more giggles from the girls. "How does it feel to be in the city for good, Ms. Lee?" Dean asked.

"Now that I've moved here?" she replied, watching the guys nod as she sighed smiling. "It's been pretty good. Great, actually. I love New York. I'm a strong Tri-state girl, I work here and my friends are here, so it was only a matter of time before I joined the crazy fray here again."

"It's been madness," Layla gushed with a huge smile as they all agreed.

"Yeah, and the crazy that happens here is unbelievable. And from reading my books, you all know that I love everything crazy," AJ quipped as the guys laughed with her.

"Speaking of crazy," Roman peaked with a wince, looking at her now healed ankle, which bore a scar as she sighed in response to his statement. "You're days back here have already been, to say the least, eventful."

"Eventful is an understatement," Kaitlyn muttered with a smile.

"Care to explain how you got you foot injured?" Roman asked.

AJ looked a bit hesitant while swaying in her seat, then took a deep breath as she started reliving the event. "Well, you guys know I moved to the Upper West Side last month, so as I was running errands for the day with these two and, as we headed to the local market, a dog actually ran into the street, and a then right after that, a little boy came running into the middle of traffic and was trying to get to her."

"So you stopped it?"

AJ frowned with her head bobbing. "Yeah. It was more like I…I saved the dog for the little guy because, if I hadn't, the child would have been hit by the vehicle. So in the process of saving a dog and shoving the kid out of the way, I fell and sprained my ankle doing it."

"You and I talked about the huge comeback of AJ Lee and how this was going to happen with the studio and the Volume 5 of the series being launched," Seth began as she nodded. "But this ahh…" he shuttered with a huge smile for her, making her laugh as he looked her way humorously. "This happened and threw a huge wrench in the plans, huh?"

"Ahhh…well, it's more like a sledgehammer to the wall," she itched out while her head shyly down, causing the guys to laugh with her. "But, it's fine. You know, I'm happy with what I did to help the parent of that child and the owner of the dog. Yes, I did get a leg injury as a result, but if I hadn't stepped in, the end result would have been much worse."

"You have an adorable little one of your own as well, so your impulse to save this kid had something to do with it, I'm sure," Dean surmised

"Oh, absolutely. If that was my daughter, I would hope that someone with a good heart would do the same."

"Speaking of which, how is the darling pupil?" Seth asked, as they all watched AJ beam.

"She's amazing. She's graduating preschool this spring, loosing baby teeth, reading books, and when she gets here, she'll be taking over New York City with me," she confirmed.

"Even more madness," Roman said, causing AJ to chortle and wave her hands in excitement, an indication of her being anxious to have her little girl with her soon.

Layla stepped in with a smile. "She was so excited about coming back home. And we were too. It's like she's back to normal," she commented.

"With a dash of crazy," Kaitlyn joked, making the guys snicker and AJ beamed.

"You can't say you don't enjoy watching it," AJ stated, causing Kaitlyn to smile. "Plus, the new AJ is a lot tougher than you think. I'm…more passionate," she inched out. "And let's be honest, who doesn't love a little passion in their lives?"

* * *

"Really?" was the question that Paul Heyman asked with a shocking look on his face as Phil told him about AJ. Amy was sitting with them in an empty studio as they held a meeting to discuss how to handle Punk's "little" public incident. "Someone who moved into a house right down the street from you also saved your kid from getting hit by a car?"

Punk stuffed another pretzel bite into his mouth before answering, "Yep."

"Talk about a twist of fate," Paul muttered out while looking at Amy, then frowned. "What are you checking on, Amy?"

"What?' Amy looked up from her iPad with a caught stare. Punk folded his arms as Amy pointed to him. "You want to know about her, right? So, I'm doing some research via the magical tool of Google."

"Why is it so important that you wanna know so much about her, Phil?" Paul asked with an amused frown. "You think she's cute, huh?"

"No!" Punk playfully snapped as Amy snorted. "Must you bust my balls all the time?"

"I'm just stating a fact here. I know how you are. With that being said, and since I see a blue and pink bag from the only bakery you know on that side of town, I bet you were a total ass to her after it happened."

Punk tried to deny it, but Amy gave him a harsh eye, stopping his lie right in its tracks. "Well….okay, yeah, I was a douche."

Amy read though the information and smiled. "Okay, here. This one is more accurate."

"What?" Paul asked as he and Punk looked over her shoulder to take a gander at the information.

"She's still April Jeanette Mendez, and she's a best-selling writer, photographer and cartoonist. Grew up in Union City, NJ and attended NYU. She worked for Marvel Comics as an illustrator of the 'X-Men First Class' series, as well as the 'Black Widow' series," Amy read off.

"She married Actor Nick Nemeth, known for his role as evil villian Dolph Ziggler in the live-action film adaptation of the television series _'Archer'_, and gave birth to a daughter, Dulce Anna, a year later. She's widely known for her graphic novel _'The Chickbusters'_ under Dark Horse Comics, which grabbed the attention of adults everywhere two years ago and put her on the New York times bestsellers list since its release. Her _'Divas That Rock'_ and _'Love Bites'_ comic books and short comics series is ranked number 1 as the best young comic book for a year," she continued to list off, humming with approval at every accomplishment.

"With Doug Wright and Harvey awards on her shelves, she's the youngest NY best-selling author with all her books."

"Isn't that the book your reading for review?" Paul asked Punk.

"Yeah, I just started giving it my time," Punk said to brush it off. Amy smiled at Phil and he raised an eyebrow with his smirk. "What?"

"You love those books. It's like your fav!" she teased with laughter in her voice. Phil rolled his eyes as Paul snickered.

"Okay, if you were in my place, you would see my side of things," Phil reasoned. "I was terrified, Paul. Amy and I were looking at the directions after getting out of a cab. Next thing I knew, Marco wasn't next to me, Kenz wasn't in Amy's hand and we heard tires skidding on the road. I just…." Punk walked away from them and sighed, furiously running his hand over his face. "I was hot headed. And I flipped out on her for even risking her life like that….when it was honestly the nicest thing that anyone's done for me in the shitty town."

"She seems like a laid back woman with a great big imagination, and a successful craft," Amy estimated as she continued to read. "A media and art studio coming to the Flatiron District, another book in the process, joined the contributor's panel at MoMA, Plus, she looks attractive, and her daughter looks adorable. Sucks about what happened to her husband, though."

"Nick was a great guy. Talented as hell and had so much going for him," Paul mentioned fondly.

Punk groaned in discomfort. "Wasn't he was killed three years ago?"

"Yeah," Amy confirmed with a voice full of gloom. "It was his ex-manager, Vickie Guerrero, who did it."

Punk's eyes widened at the news. "Whoa."

"Yeah, I told you about this," his pregnant companion reminded him. "She hated AJ and sold all these fake stories about their marriage and about the family. Like Nick cheated on her, AJ was mentally unstable, that they should have her daughter taken, and Nick hired AJ as his wife. She went so far as to saying that Dulce wasn't even his kid."

"Yeah, but it all turned out to be false. Nick cleared it up, fired Vickie and served her with defamation and gag order papers. It made he and AJ stronger and closer than ever. But then, three months later, Vickie was waiting for him to leave a film set, founded where he was, walked right up to him and….put a bullet right between the eyes," Paul explained with a frown. "She even tried to hurt AJ, but was caught by police in time. AJ packed up and left for a while right after that."

"No wonder she left. I wouldn't want to be here after all that," Phil scoffed.

"Yep. God, I can't even imagine going through something like that, especially when you're in the public eye and have a little girl to try to raise, no less," Amy sighed out.

"I guess I'll just have to face the music on this one right?" Phil asked somewhat rhetorically, while looking at Amy, who raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What?" he shrugged.

"She's down the hall with the guys on the show live right now," she nodded to the clock, which showed it was after nine and the show was still on air. "Stop by during the countdown and thank her in person. Unless…" she left out open-ended with a slight teasing smirk.

"Don't do that," Punk pointed to Amy with a serious glare as she put on a fake innocent face. "I just want to say thank you. Nothing more. I'll do it on my own time."

"Good," Paul informed them with his hand patting Punk's shoulder. "Then we should listen in and see what's up." Paul said as he pressed the listen button to tune in. Amy sat back as Paul did also, and even thought Punk showed a lot of resistance and disinterest, he sat back and listened as well.

* * *

"OK, so since we're winding down here, this will be the last question of the night," Roman informed everyone in the room after the laughter died down. "This comes from _ ChickbusterLeah_ on Twitter: _'You and your daughter Dulce are the cutest pair of Divas around.'_ The girls awed with Seth as AJ beamed. _'Please tell us how she got her name, and how being a mother has changed you.'_"

AJ thought it over on what to say before answering. "Wow, that's a good one," she began. "Well, everyone who knows me knows I love sugar and candy bars. All except for…." She looked around to wait for Kaitlyn to nod.

"Milky Ways?" she guessed.

"Oh yeah, She hates them strongly," Layla agreed. "It's all because of a candy eating contest in college in which she lost…and then spent all night puking up," she teased as everyone laughed.

"Anyway…" AJ cut in with a smile. "I have hated them always, but when I got pregnant, I wanted nothing but sugar. So one time, Nick's mother came to visit and surprised me with two dozen cupcakes. I ate one and loved it. After eating half a dozen of them, she started talking about how she melted Milky Way bars to make the icing." The girls kept laughing as she shook her head.

"You kept eating them didn't you?" Seth said with a huge smile.

"No, _Dulce _kept eating them," she corrected with her finger up and a wink. "But I kept eating them and that's when his brother suggested I name the baby Sugar. But then Nick asked for the Spanish meaning, which brought the name Dulce to light," she confirmed. "But in reality, Dulce actually means 'sweet' in Spanish, so it's an even better representation of my little Princess," she added with a content grin.

"How does it feel to be a single mother?" Dean asked.

"Well, after losing my husband, I saw some of my darkest days," she expressed softly. "I felt lost, alone and I just didn't know where to go forward without him. But my daughter, as you guys know, is just as charismatic and energetic as her father. Somehow, she knew how to comfort me and keep me ground. So as a mother, I have to be strong for her, and doing the best I can to provide and care for her is the most important job I have. She kept me going and made me want to get up, get better and back to living life. So I'm doing the same for her."

"She's just a spark, but it's enough," Seth quoted as AJ nodded with a smile. "Perfect. Do you ladies have any more plans coming up this year?"

"Well, besides being a newlywed, Warrior Boot Camp and MMA center is open for business," Kaitlyn bragged as everyone clapped. "Check us out online, and be on the look for me in this season of The Biggest Loser."

Layla pointed to herself. "I'm still turning tables, opening at concerts and festivals, 'Flawless' will be my first album and is coming out," Layla beamed. Roman sat back, smiling her way, making her blush a little. "And I will definitely be listening for it to play here."

"We definitely shall," Roman assured, and then looked to AJ with a smirk. "And will we have to look up in the sky for you, Ms. Lee?"

AJ giggled before shaking her head. "No, my real life hero days are done for," she confirmed. "But besides my birthday coming up next month, Volume five of _Chickbusters_ is in process, and I'm working on opening an all art and photography studio space on the Upper West Side. So look for me to drop the new book soon."

"Besides all that, do you have any …hot dates?" Dean inquired suggestively.

"Not really, but what happens, happens. All I know is that this summer, my Chuck Taylors and I are stepping out and tearing up the streets so watch out!" she teased. "And I will always have a positive mental attitude."

"PMA is right. AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, as always, this has been a pleasure," Dean praised as the girls nodded and the guys clapped.

"We will see you guys later and thanks for having me back," AJ thanked as the girls agreed. AJ stared at the time and took off her headphones, hugging Roman as she stood up with Kaitlyn and Layla.

"Alright, you heard them here fans, we want to thank you ladies for spending the night with us before you head out and do your thing. Your favorite countdown host Kassius Ohno is next with the Headbangers Countdown. So as always, this has been Rollins..."

"Ambrose..."

"Reigns. And justice has been served as always. Until next time."

Roman signaled the off air sign, taking off his headphones and standing up with the guys. "That was great stuff, AJ."

"Really? You think I got my message across?"

"That you were sane when you did what you did?" Seth guessed with a frown and nod. "Pretty much." AJ bobbed her head as Kaitlyn lead the way out the room, entering the halls of the studio to take press photos and talk more.

"I'm so hungry. Let's find a burger joint and duck in the back near the kitchen," AJ joked as she looked through her phone.

"I have to appear at Finale in SoHo remember?" Layla reminded as AJ nodded. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"And get hit on by sloppy drunk business guys? Not tonight," the cocoa-skinned Brit dismissed.

"I'll go with you," Roman spoke up with a light smirk, making Layla smile through a muted smirk. "I mean, if you want."

"Of cour – I mean…." Layla blurted out, only to laugh once Roman snorted. "Sounds like you're my date for the night." Roman nodded.

"Sorry shorty, I know I wanted to join but I told Stephen and Drew I'd meet them at Heartland Brewery." Kaitlyn stated, referring to a promise she wanted to keep with her husband.

"And I'm the single intelligent and attractive friend that's interested in his attractive Euro female friend." Dean dropped in, smacking his gum and smiling as AJ sighed.

"The Shield from injustice!" was the yell that came from way across the room that garnered everyone's attention. It became even more attention seeking when AJ squinted through her glasses to see who was approaching them, then cursed with a hushed "shit" as saw who it was.

It was Punk.

Punk yelled that statement out as he walked over from across the halls, slowing down as he noticed AJ standing with the group. He grinned at her briefly as he nodded to Seth. "Your girlfriend's in the room with Paul talking. She's been waiting for you."

"Thanks for the tip, man. I'll see you all later, then. Thank you for coming by, ladies. We will catch up again sometime soon," Seth announced as he hugged the three gals, than rushed towards the room, leaving Punk with the rest of the group.

Layla noticed how shy and annoyed AJ looked with Phil eying her briefly. Her fellow shorty nervously tucked the lose locks of her curls behind her eyes and stared around in silence. This _had _to be awkward. Mainly because the first time they met wasn't exactly what you would call "_The Best First Encounter Ever_", and the incident in the gym must was probably still fresh on her mind. What happened last month still lingered in the air, so the ice needed to be broken.

"Well, since you guys are going out, I guess I'll just go home," AJ said with a quick tone, nodding as she looked to her friends sadly. "We can all just hang out some other night."

"No, AJ," Layla disagreed. "You should go out."

"Alone?"

"With me." Out of nowhere, Punk spoke again with a brief smile, and though AJ looked around the room to see who he was talking to, his eyes were indeed locked on her.

"Great," Layla chippered out. Roman rejoined them, dressed for the night. "AJ and Punk are going out."

"They are- Oh." He cut off once Dean showed a bit of a scowl on his face, which caused him to nod with a smile. "Punk doesn't know his way around here. Maybe you should show him around."

"On second thought, I'd rather – "

"Have fun darling and call a car if you going out," Layla cut Kaitlyn off with a smile. "Pleasure seeing you again, Punk. Let's all leave together, _Kaitlyn_," she emphasized, staring directly at her two-toned friend.

Kaitlyn looked more reluctant, but then just agreed silently with a sympathetic smile towards AJ. "Don't stay out too late, alright?" she softly requested, smiling as AJ just sighed. Punk nodded with a small wave, and after avoiding all the harsh glares AJ sent her way, Layla linked elbows with Kaitlyn and Roman as she walked out the hall.

"You think it worked out?" Roman asked.

Layla smiled up as they entered the elevator. "I hope so. She's not the forgiving type, but I don't know. I feel that something is different about Punk," she stated with her mouth twisted, looking at the two of them just standing in place in a very awkward and shy manner, and it wasn't because they had a bad meeting. The way he tucked his hands in his pocket and kept an interested smile on his face to the way she started talking with a hint of blush on her face. She wasn't annoyed with him anymore and he actually looked fascinated by her.

"Something might happen there," Dean surmised, looking in the same direction as everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Layla asked.

"They have a lot more in common together than single parenting."

"Like what?"

"Chemistry, for one," Roman simply stated with a knowing smile.

* * *

"So, we should probably start going." Punk said with a short clap of his hands.

"But where?" AJ queried, looking somewhat skeptic of his proposal.

"Anywhere. You know this city better than I do," Punk reasoned.

"Really? Don't you have a kid, a dog and a pregnant wife to get to?"

"Well, I only have to get back to _one _of those things and he's taking up his Uncle's time until I get back. That…and I owe you one for the whole saving my kid ordeal," he explained with a shrug. "You pick a place and I'll join you."

AJ scoffed with her head down. "Thanks but…I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with another _child _this evening," she snapped sarcastically. "That's at least ten years behind bars if your lawyer sucks."

Punk's jaw locked as he nodded. "Okay, I deserved that one. But, before you kick me in the nads with your healed foot or lock me with another MMA move, I would like to say…" he took a deep breath. "...that I am sorry for lashing out at you and busting your chops the other day. I should have been thanking you, and I acted like a total asshole. You were injured because of us, so let me at least make it up to you."

Once he held up the blue and pink bag, she could smell the scent of caramel, strawberries, chocolate and vanilla leaving pass that box. "What is that?" she wondered curiously.

"These are _Thank You_ Cupcakes, compliments from the little guy himself. We're huge on sweets and thought it would be a nice way to show his gratitude. Because of you, he lives to play Pirates and Sailors another day," he lightly quipped. She softly laughed with her head bowed as he snickered. "This is from him, and since I wasn't very warm to you, I want to do a little better."

AJ froze while looking into those deep green eyes. God, even when he's not being a dick, he's attractive. She should hate him and walk away, but with no excuse to run, she couldn't find herself to move. She had been trying to learn to not hold grudges, and if Punk was willing to put what happened behind them over dinner, she would just clink her glass with his and move on.

But not tonight. AJ needed to see how sincere he _really _was about this.

"Honestly, walking around the city today and all night has tired me out," she muttered nonchalantly, evening cuing up a totally fake yawn to emphasize this point. "I'm really busy with work and I have a huge week ahead of me."

Punk looked somewhat dismayed by her rejection until she added, "I'd rather wait until after, and I think you owe me and the dame in distress a treat. You know, considering what we've been through."

That made him snort, matching her soft giggles as he nodded. "That's fine. I'll take the rain date. As long as you promise to call. The little man that you saved has begun shutting me out of the man cave over it."

"Since he sent me these cupcakes, I will call him." AJ assured, smiling as he grinned back. She could help but to shyly duck as she looked at the door. "Well, I hope you find something to do but I should get going."

"Seth told me that you live on 85th St, right?" AJ confirmed this with a nod as he smiled. "I'm headed that direction. I'll get my things and share a cab. Just so you get there safe."

AJ just watched him as he waited by with her. The way his jaw flexed when he spoke, the way his colorful, artistic tattoos lit up his skin as he tugged his jacket on, the way his eyes smiled with his lips. She was literally watching this man. A few weeks ago, she wanted to hurl a rock at his head, but now, she didn't mind watching his lips move more as well as his body.

She kept kicking herself in the ass mentally as they left the building, reminding herself that she needed to focus on herself and her family, and _not _some tattooed covered, devil smiling, sharp tongued, attractive man who _literally_ swept her off her feet.


End file.
